


Damian Wayne's Three Step Plan On Seducing the Alpha of Your Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Seduction, also please note the underage tag because it's there for a reason, possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Every good omega has a game plan for bagging the perfect alpha, and Damian Wayne is no different. His situation might be a bit more. . . complicated than most, but this is a battle he refuses to lose.





	Damian Wayne's Three Step Plan On Seducing the Alpha of Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is 13 in this fic. Again, he is THIRTEEN YEARS OLD. Bruce, a grown adult in his mid 30s to early 40s, has consensual sex with his 13 year old son. Consider this your warning. Damian also has a vagina, so uh. There's another warning for you.
> 
> Also, this is my first real fic and it's an incestuous underage a/b/o smut fic that I wrote at 4 am using the note app on my phone. Ain't that just the way.
> 
> The dubious consent tag is explained in the end notes to avoid spoilers.

When Damian's first heat hit, just shy of his 13th birthday, he knew he had to make a plan. He needed a good alpha and after running through a list of potential candidates, barely able to think through the burning haze of arousal, he'd narrowed his choices down to only one.

Intelligent? Check. Physically capable? Check. Attractive? Check. Able to provide for a mate and child? Check. Good pedigree? Check.

Huh.

Looks like his mother was onto something after all.

*** * ***

Once he'd decided on his alpha, Damian quickly outlined a plan and started on the first phase; observation. He could confidently say that he knew everything there was to know about Bruce Wayne as both a father and a vigilante. But as a potential mate? Well, that was an entirely different matter and Damian needed to start filling the gaps in his information as quickly as possible. After all, every little bit of intel helped when fighting a war.

The first things he noticed were physical, which wasn't a surprise considering he is a 13 year old boy scoping out a potential mate. He noted his father's sharp jawline and intelligent eyes, the rare curve of his smile and the hard lines of muscles that were usually hidden under carefully tailored clothes. He looked at his father's perfectly manicured nails and the almost too casual way he held himself in front of others. The omega instincts that were only just awakening forced him to notice Bruce's grace and the predator's gait he used when he thought no one was watching. Late at night, Damian thought about what it would be like to be held against that body, enveloped under that broad back or held against a wall that he was nothing. He thought about massive hands covering his own and the burn of scruff against his sensitive face and thighs. The thoughts were. . . pleasing. He didn't like to give up control in any situation, but for whatever reason, he didn't mind the thought of giving it up to Bruce, not as his father, but as his mate and alpha.

The next thing he noticed was his father's mannerisms. Bruce Wayne was a carefully constructed puzzle of contradictions; violence and peace, love and hate, strength and weakness all rolled into a beast of a man. It was always fascinating to watch, but it was even more so when considering what he'd be like as a mate. Would he be gentle with his, holding them like something fragile, or would he be harsh and rough? Would he growl during sex or bury the Bat as deep inside of him as possible? Would he be possessive and prone to jealously? Would he be willing to fight another alpha for his mate?

During a particularly troublesome patrol, they were attacked by a goon from a local gang. Damian watched as his father took the man down with ease, slamming him into the ground, completely unfazed by the short fight. At the sight of future mate taking down another alpha so brutally and efficiently, something deep inside the omega unfurled and _purred_ its approval.

It was time to move onto the next phase.

*** * ***

Technically, an alpha shouldn't be at all affected by the scent and heat of an omega they're related to. They could smell it, of course, but there's no arousal, no insticts demanding that they dominate and claim. It made sense by evolutionary standards, but it was an inconvenient wrinkle in Damian's carefully constructed plans. Luckily, the internet was an amazing place and it didn't take him long to find people who were more than happy to help him and tell him what he needed to do. It would take a bit of work, but spoils he'd reap would be worth it.

This phase of the plan took far longer than the first one, but it was also more interesting. Mostly because it required Bruce to have near constant exposure to Damian's slick, something that could break the will of even the strongest alpha. Damian started off small, of course. Being a 13 year old boy, masturbation was already a staple of his life, but now he'd forced himself into what seemed like a constant state of arousal. He spent hours at a time in his room, stroking his folds and fingering himself until he was lying in a puddle and he was quivering with need. Then he'd force himself to get dressed and track down his father, claiming to want "family bonding time." Bruce didn't believe the excuse for a second, but he also didn't object or mention the scent hanging around his son. Every time Damien felt his slick starting to dry, he excused himself to the nearest bathroom and edged until he couldn't think straight. The constant arousal and friction were frustrating, but after almost two weeks of this, his efforts paid off. Every time Damian approached his father now, Bruce would tense just the slightest bit before forcing himself to relax, the twitching of his nose remaining a dead giveaway. Damian declared this part of phase two to be a victory.

For the next part of phase two, he had to scent the entire house, fill it with the smell of an aroused and unmated omega. Damian would stroke his fingers along his cunt, getting them as wet as possible, then smear the slick on every surface he could touch. Throw pillows on the couch, the marble countertop of the kitchen island, the polished stair railings, and everything else he could reach. It only took a few days before the house smelled so strongly of omega that even Alfred, with his elderly beta nose, could catch faint whiffs of it. As this part of the plan stretched into a week, Damian watched his father's shoulders get progressively tighter, his nostrils flaring in an attempt to catch every little bit of scent that he could.

Good. Time to move onto the most important part of this phase.

Scent marking his father directly was. . . harder than Damian had anticipated, but he was up to the challenge. He'd never been very physically affectionate before, and he couldn't change that yet, not without risking his target catching on. So he satisfied himself with the small things, brushing against his father in the hallways or pressing against him when reaching for something at meals, seeking out every little bit of physical contact that he could get without tipping the alpha off.

That wasn't enough, though, not by a long shot. His omegan instincts demanded that he stake a stronger, undeniable claim on his alpha, and he had no interest in denying those instincts. When his father was out of the manor, either attending to Wayne Enterprises business or patrolling the dark streets of Gotham, it was easy for Damian to slip into the master bedroom and go straight for the walk-in closet. There was something so deeply satisfying about getting himself off in his father's room, rubbing his scent glands on $10,000 suits, and smearing slick on crisp silk shirts and ties. What was even more satisfying, though, was the thought of his father those pieces to meetings and banquets, eager omegas catching the claiming scent clinging to the alpha and retreating with their tails between their legs before even talking to Bruce.

On one of these scenting excursions, when he was feeling particularly brave, Damian crawled into his father's massive bed and fucked himself on his fingers, imagining his alpha behind him instead. When he finally climaxed, muffling his cry into the comforter, he caught every drop of slick that he could get and rubbed it all into his father's pillows. When his father stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast the next morning, if his breathing was just a bit harsher than usual and his pupils dilated, well. No one had to know why.

It was time for the last phase of Damian's plan, and the timing couldn't be more perfect. His next heat was pressing in on him, and he was ready for it.

*** * ***

When the itching under his skin finally shifted into that bone-deep burn he remembered from last month, Damian was prepared. Alfred had been given the day off and left the manor with a knowing and fondly exasperated look, the dogs had been put out in the garden for the day, every window in the house had been closed to trap his scent inside, and the door to the master bedroom was cracked just enough to make it clear that he was waiting inside. Damian was settled on the bed, knuckles deep in his cunt, his sensitive cock rubbing against his father's favorite pillow. He'd spent the last month carefully planning every second leading to this moment, but now he was lost to the throes of his heat, aching for his alpha and noticing nothing except for the burn in his belly and the scent of his alpha surrounding him.

He didn't hear the manor's front door open or close, or the footsteps approaching the bedroom, or even the sharp intake of breath that would've been so loud in the room otherwise. When Damian finally did notice his guest, it was because of a thick finger stroking along his folds and intense eyes meeting his when he finally looked up. With a cry, Damian wrenched his fingers out of his cunt, barely noticing the sting of pain from the rough treatment, and arched his back into what he'd been told was the optimal mating position. He definitely noticed his father's breath hitching this time.

"Father," he pleaded, his face pressed into the pillow. "Father, please, I need you!"

Bruce sighed, but even as he tried to resist, he could feel his body reacting, the scent of a desperate omega in heat slowly starting to trigger his own rut. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and raspy, with just a hint of a growl. "Damian, what did you _do_?"

"Please, just me, father! I need your knot!"

Another sigh, rougher this time. "Dami—"

"Please breed me, alpha!"

And with that, a month of hard work finally paying off, Bruce's ironclad finally snapped. He let himself give into his instincts and the pull of the rut, and even has tored his clothes off, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the figure on the bed. His barely 13 year old omega son, posed so perfectly, pussy and cock both flushed pink and dripping, all for his alpha.

All for Bruce.

What alpha could possibly resist such a tempting sight?

Before he even realized he was moving, Bruce was already on the bed, kneeling behind Damian and bending down to a lick into the dripping folds. Everything about it, from the salty taste to Damian's full-body jerk to the wailed response, was _delectable_. Giving a pleased hum, Bruce buried his face into the lovely cunt in front of him, his fingers skimming along the neglected cock hanging below. It wasn't long before Damian's moans and cries peaked into a scream, the walls of his pussy clenching down around his father's tongue. Bruce, pleased but impatient, finally pulled his face away and quickly replaced his tongue with a finger, earning another moan from his son. As one finger turned into two, and two into three, Bruce bent over Damian's slim back and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the teen's neck and shoulders, nipping at the skin and growling lowly at the whines he got. Too impatient to continue the fingering, even though he knew it was too soon, Bruce pulled his fingers out and leaned back just enough to press the head of his cock against the swollen lips, and he _pushed_.

He barely heard his son's shriek over the blood rushing in his ears, too focused on the heat and tightness wrapped around him. Only his head was in so far, but even that tiny bit was enough to make Bruce realize that there was no going back from this, that no other omega would ever be able to compare. Pushing in just a tiny bit more, he bent over and enveloped the tiny body beneath him, pushing harder in a desperate attempt to get more of his cock inside of a body that wasn't built for a full grown alpha, let alone one as massive as he was. Part of Bruce worried about the sounds his son was making below him, tiny hiccuping sobs and moans muffled into the pillow, but a larger part was focused on getting as much of his cock into Damian as he could.

Later, neither of them would be able to say who was more surprised or relieved when Bruce finally bottomed out. It seemed like it shouldn't have been possible, like a body that small would split at the seams instead of opening just enough to let the alpha's cock push inside. But it worked, and when that sharp, final push earned Bruce the feeling of his pelvis pressing against Damian's ass, he took a moment to just breathe. And then he pulled out and slammed back in, hard and deep and unrelenting, relishing the wail his son let out. A part of Bruce knew that he was going too deep and being too rough, that this would've been too much even for an experienced adult omega, let alone a 13 year old virgin. But he couldn't stop, couldn't slow down even if he wanted to.

Thankfully, it seemed like Damian didn't want him to stop either, judging by the screams and clenching of his cunt. The teenager, who was usually so eloquent and controlled, was reduced to sobs and incoherent pleading for his father's knot, cries to be bred muffled into pillows. It was a beautiful sight, one that only spurred Bruce into pounding into him harder and rougher.

By this point, the room was a haze of heat and sex, a puddle of slick soaking into the sheets below the couple, grunts from Bruce and cries from Damian the only sounds echoing through the manor. As Bruce's thrusts became more frenzied, Damian became aware of a sharp tugging at his entrance. He gathered what little strength he still had and pushed his ass back as hard he could, just as Bruce pushed forward, the alpha's knot quickly inflating and locking them together. Just as the knot popped in, Bruce dug his teeth into the junction of Damian's neck and shoulder, right over his mating gland, biting hard enough that he tasted copper. The pain-please of the bite, combined with the burn of the knot in his cunt and bond of their mating settling, sent Damian over the edge one last time, his pussy clenching around the knot hard enough that it was nearly painful.

After taking a moment to catch his breath and appreciate the feeling of his cum pumping into the body below him, Bruce carefully rearranged the two of them so that they were on their sides, spooning, with Bruce's lips pressed to the sluggishly bleeding bite mark on his mate's neck. Later, after his knot deflates and haze of the rut fades enough for him to think clearly, Bruce will worry over the lack of birth control and the risks that come with being a pregnant 13 year old who also happens to be a vigilante's sidekick and mate. He will also worry, though to a lesser extent, over the social fallout that's inevitable after mating with his underage son, how it will affect Wayne Enterprises and Gotham as a whole. But for now, with his alpha instincts satisfied by a worthy mate and a good breeding, Bruce let himself doze off in his contentment.

Damian, secure in his alpha's arms, let himself smile. Phase three went even better than expected and now all that was left to do was rest and regain his strength for the rest of his heat. After all, the only way to fully ensure a successful mating is by getting bred, and he was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **On the dubious consent:** both parties enthusiastically consent to the actual sex, but the lead-up to it involves Damian purposely seducing his father and going to a lot of dubiously moral lengths to ensure that Bruce would be attracted to him. This includes breaking into Bruce's bedroom and spreading his scent throughout the entire house with the goal of overriding the part of an alpha's instincts that keep them from being attracted to their relatives. Bruce doesn't know about this, and it is never discussed.
> 
> Please let me know what you think because this is my first time actually writing smut. If there's any typos, let me know. And yes, I know that the ending feels rushed. But my hands hurt and I'm done with writing for today.


End file.
